Ghost Of Love
by daniella.farras1
Summary: This is my own take on Phantom, its a original And this is my first spin off so no mean comments please ;) thanks lol


**_The Ghost of Love_**

Have you ever wondered if the person you knew forever is the right guy for you? Or is it when you come across another one of your friends. Who is more admirable and interesting then the other? Are you torn between what your friends are trying to say to turn you against your love. Are you thinking of returning to your childhood sweetheart, Fernando Princeton. Camilla Avery, a young women who has this situation at hand. How does she handle the fact that her childhood sweetheart was said to be murdered or is he still alive, and will she see him.

Camilla and Fernando 

It was a cold and damp evening, I was with Fernando we were both doing homework together.

"God I hate Mr. Revenue." Fernando groaned.

"So do I he makes us do the most ridiculous stuff?" I agreed.

I then got up from the lounge table.

"Where you going Camilla?" Fernando asked me.

"I'm done with mine, thank god... I need to get some sleep if I'm going to drive all the way back home tomorrow." I explained.

"But can't you go home next weekend?" Fernando asked me.

"I'm sorry Fernando but my family wants me home for the break." I said.

"Aw, alright I'll see you when you get back then..." Fernando frowned.

"Don't worry I'll be back before you know it you're actually lucky that your brother lives close by." I said smirking.

"Yeah I guess so. Bye Camilla." Fernando said.

"Bye!" I said smiling as I walked back to my dorm.

"Why can't I tell her...damn, you're such a wuss?" Fernando said to himself He walked home the only way he knew.

The Tragedy

"Oh shit." Fernando said. Then suddenly the gang called the Jags whom always picked on Fernando, the lead named Derek walked over to Fernando.

"Hey Fernando how are you Chico?" Derek teased.

"Please leave me alone I don't want no trouble…" Fernando said slowly.  
"But we do" Derek smirked.

They beat him to a pulp and them a guy named Rodney took out a gun.

"We're going to have a little fun get him guys" Derek said.

Camilla's friend Vanessa sees this from a far.

"Oh my lord." Vanessa says.

She sees them fighting over the gun and Fernando getting beat up then shot in the face.

"Oh my god!" Vanessa calls 911 "hey yeah my friend just got shot in his face! Please get help down here right away!"

"Ok ma'am we're sending an ambulance right away where are you located?" The Dispatcher stated.

"141 cedar court." Vanessa cried.

"Alright we're on our way."

Vanessa's crying uncontrollably.

"Ma'am be calm we are sending help okay it's going to be alright. You may hang up now."

"Okay…" she said worried. She kneels beside Fernando.

"Fern, Fern! It's going to be alright okay."

The ambulance arrives, and takes Fernando in, they heal him best they can but he is badly damaged he lived, but his face will never be the same.

The doctor walks out, Miss Vanessa you may see him now.

"Thank you sir." Vanessa said.

She walks in his room.

"Oh my god Fernando…." Vanessa exhales deeply.

"I want to thank you Nessa if you hadn't been there I wouldn't be alive right now. I appreciate it very much"

"Your very, very welcome…and I'm sorry this happened…."

"Don't worry about it… at least I am CEO at the music shop …." Fernando said.

"Are you sure it'll be enough" Vanessa asked.

"It'll be fine." Fernando said with a sigh.

"Camilla?" Vanessa said knowingly.

"I'll tell her you've gone away I'll tell her—

"No! Don't tell her anything!" He looks down. "I'm... sorry I didn't mean to yell... I just..."

"Don't worry about it I'll be fine… I won't tell her anything all I will say is that you're busy at work?" Vanessa asked.

"Alright thank you …" Fernando said.

"Rest up Fern ok buddy." Vanessa said kissing his head.

"Love u sis ..." Fernando said.

"Love you too." Vanessa said.

But without knowing, Vanessa being my best friend she told me what had but she lied and said that he died.

"Cami, I'm sorry you're just going to have to face it…" Vanessa pleaded.

"NO! You're lying! He can't be dead! He just can't be!"Camilla cried!

"Cami…. I... I'm sorry I have to go tend to some things." She hangs up on her.

"Vanessa! Hey! …..Shit!" I threw the phone on the ground.

The Big Break

Twelve years go by, and I am a well renowned pop singer I have a record label at The Krados Theater.

And I am under the assumption that my long child hood friend Fernando is dead, and my friend Vanessa tells me that I am being guarded and protected by a mysterious hood figure named the Music Man, I naïve as I am fell for this. I believed said "Music Man" to be my music teacher who helped me aspire my life this far.

The Big Surprise 

It was a dark and dreary evening, everything was set in the Avery household. I was in my bedroom.

"I can't bear the thought of Fernando gone. If he were dead I would not be happy with myself." I said frightened, on behalf of the letter she received of Fernando being dead, but I didn't believe. I denied everything.

"I cannot let it bother me, I have that meeting at the theater tomorrow." I said.

"Camilla!" Peter called to her.

"Oh Peter!" I hugged him at the sight of his arrival.

He hugged me back.

"Did you hear the news of Fernando?" I asked him.

"Yeah it sucks. Anyways can I take you to dinner?" Peter asked avoiding my question.

"I would love to but I have to meet my music coach in an hour." I said just as avoidant.

"Then let him join us?" Peter suggested.

"Oh no it wouldn't be right." I said frowning.

"I won't have you long." Peter said.

"He doesn't like tardiness he thinks it's disrespectful." I said dryly as she sat down and waited for my music teacher to arrive.

"That's such a pity. Anyways I'll hail us a cab." Peter said walking out.

"No! Peter wait!" I called but he didn't answer.

I sat at her vanity table.

"Things are different Peter." I said hugging my music book.

I then heard footsteps ascending my room, for my teacher had arrived.

"Camilla My dear. I am here." The voice of my teacher said.

"Oh stop playing games Maestro and come out of hiding!" I said laughing.

"Oh but it's so much fun!" he said showing himself to me chuckling.

"Maestro ... you never told me your name...yet your voice sounds vaguely familiar. Do I know you?" I asked.

"and all you do is wear that hood like you're a ghost of some sort are you pulling a jest?" I asked.

"No, Jests my dear and all my name you may call me is Musical Angel or Maestro is fine." my teacher said.

"But that doesn't help me at all. Please maestro remove the hood stop being so mysterious." I begged.

"If I do that you will flee you will never see me the same again, plus I am nothing like the man I was. Plus you always like it when I was mysterious for we knew each other as children Camilla"

"As Kids? I-I-I I don't understand." I said stuttering.

"Oh but you must! We were very, very close! What of your friend Fernando Princeton?" My teacher asked.

"B-B-But Fernando's dead... h-h-h-he was in a terrible gang accident."

"No, not quite..." My teacher said.

"What do you mean?" I asked timidly.

My teacher removes his hood from his face to show a beat up and deformed version of Fernando's face.

"F-F-F-Fernando? Oh my lord..." I said shocked.

"I'm sorry I kept it from you all this time...I wanted to tell you but I had to wait till those Jags were out of my hair." Fernando said.

"Oh Fernando! No wonder why you've been playing ghost all this time!" I cried.

"Did you pay them back for what they did to you?" I asked him.

"Yes, I killed them… even though it didn't feel right…" Fernando said frowning.

"You did the best you can… I'm just so glad I have you back… no matter if your face is fucked up or not…excuse my French…though... "

"Oh it's ok ..." He chuckles uneasily.

"Fernando…" I said.

"Yeah?" He looks up at me.

"I love you…I always had… But peter being my close friend, he tried taking me away from you… I knew if I kept hoping the fates would bring you back to me." I explained.

" And I felt the same thing Ness she's trying to get me to lie to you and I don't want to that's why I convinced her to actually tell you the sort of utter truth about me just so I could lay low for a bit until this problem was situated." Fernando explained.

"I'm so glad it is…" I said kissing him.

Fernando is shocked by the sudden kiss but kisses me back.

"So Camilla will you be my bride?" Fernando asked pulling out a ring he always had for me.

"Oh! Yes, yes, yes!" I said jumping around.

**The Happy Ending**

I and Fernando got married in Las Vegas and I continued my singing career, I work at the Krado's theater and Fernando still works as the theater's head music composer. Or should I say "music man". Fernando would watch me preform in the box seats. And even Peter and Vanessa came by once in a while if they have a break from themselves. They actually got into each other, which keeps them out of our way cause sometimes they are pains in the asses. Take it from me my brother and Fernando's sister I'm glad for both their sakes they found each other so I don't have to hear this out Ness anymore. "Cami! Fernando stole my toothbrush again!" Not that I do that was only when we were like 12 I would sleep over Vanessa's house and Fernando purposely used her stuff to bug her. He doesn't do it anymore though all Vanessa cares about now is personal hygiene she's up my ass on staying healthy. Which for ME isn't a bad thing.

I couldn't ask for a better sister in law though, but I can't say that for Fernando though. My husband got stuck with the nuttiest brother in law.

"Sorry about that hon." I say.

"Nah it's all good." Fernando kisses my head.

And we lived happily ever after.


End file.
